Don's Galley: Marvelous
by eclecticmimicry
Summary: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger - Don wants time alone, Marvelous is stalking him. What happens when Marvelous decides to go beyond stalking? MarvelousxDon


Finally, some quiet. Running the Gokai Galleon took time and often infinite patience for one Don Dogoier: It was always something… Marvelous' maps, Joe's practice swords, Luka's cards… It was always something. He couldn't bother Ahim with it, as she wasn't really all that used to manual labor – though like him, she loved to cook.

It was moments like these – the galley completely devoid of anyone – that gave Don time to think, to plan… and to bake. Cooking was easy for him, but baking was a challenged that he rather liked. The galley had everything he needed, and was completely stocked with various ingredients for nearly anything he'd want to cook.

"I think maybe chocolate cake…" Don whispers under his breath, rubbing his hands together gleefully, making his way to the small bookshelf on the far wall – selecting a little red book and flipping through the pages 'til he found what he was looking for.

"Hmm… Deep Chocolate Cake…" he said, rattling off the ingredients:

_1/2__ cup unsweetened cocoa powder_

_2__ cups all-purpose flour_

_1__ teaspoon baking powder_

_1/2__ teaspoon baking soda_

_2/3__ cup butter, softened_

_1-3/4__ cups sugar_

_3__ eggs_

_4__ ounces unsweetened chocolate, melted and cooled_

_2__ teaspoons vanilla_

_1-1/2__ cups milk_

_12__ ounces semisweet chocolate pieces (2 cups)_

_1/2__ cup butter_

_8__ ounces dairy sour cream_

_4-1/2__ cups sifted powdered sugar (about 1 pound)_

_Chocolate curls (optional)_

He takes his coat off and hangs it on a coat rack near the door, then goes off into the larder to grab his ingredients. He's humming tunelessly as he sets out measuring cups, bowls and baking pans. Naturally, the clanging attracts people – specifically, Navi, who flies in and lands on the table.

"Sounds interesting! There'll be cake! Cake!" it screeches, hopping around as Don smiled and rolled up his sleeves. He hopped around a few more times before flying out of the galley and back up onto the deck.

He didn't notice a pair of eyes staring at him from the porthole – eyes belonging to one Captain Marvelous, who'd been following Don around for the past couple of hours (read: days); trying to corner him like a cat would corner his prey.

"Heheh." He snickered, reveling in the fact that Don was all alone, save for that damn bird. He wanted Don to himself, mostly to watch those slender fingers make delicious food while Marvelous watched and thought about what better use he would have for said fingers. He nearly lost it when Don rolled up his sleeves; it made him look so much cuter than normal.

Marvelous always did find Don cute – liking it especially when Don clung to him, though he shrugged it off most times, and other times pushed Don behind him. He watched as Don started pouring flour into the bowl and adding eggs, the whirr of the electric mixer as the ginger-haired boy added even more ingredients. He was doing everything with a clockwork precision that Marvelous never normally saw, that and for once, without Don's jacket in the way, Marvelous was free to admire the boy's butt. His breath misted up the porthole, but he didn't care. Don was too in the zone to notice him, and he was being so lecherous he didn't realize that Ahim had been watching him, she'd come down to help Don, only to find that Marvelous was leering into the porthole. Luka and Joe showed up minutes later, hearing from Navi that Don was making cake.

"What's he doing?" Luka whispered.

"No idea, and it's none of our business." Joe said, though his smile betrayed that he knew way more.

"It's love~" Ahim drawled with a smile, putting a hand to her lips, much to Luka's confusion.

"Haaa~? But there's nobody in there apart from… Ohhh~" Luka grinned as well, realizing her captain was making pervert-eyes at their doctor.

Joe sighed and eventually pulled the girls away; spying was unbecoming of women – even if they were pirates. He hoped Marvelous would finally make a move – his stalking Don was fun to watch, but he'd been doing it from the second the youngest Gokaiger had first clung to Marvelous.

Don was pretty much in his own little world, blatantly ignorant of the fact that he was being stalked like prey – or that his stalker had finally crossed the threshold into the galley and was now standing behind him.

"What's all thi-!" Marvelous began, only to have cake batter slopped onto him when Don screamed. He slipped and pulled Don down with him, tossing the bowl into the air and tossing the cake batter all over the place.

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Don had been sufficiently surprised (read: scared out of his wits) the second Marvelous had spoken. Now the cake batter that he'd worked so hard to make was all over both him and the taller teen, and the counter, and the floor where the bowl had landed after flying out of his hands – and he was on the floor, on top of Marvelous.

"What are you doing here?" Don asked, less scared and more irritated when he realized who had ruined hours of preparation. He had batter all over his shirt, and more on his face, judging by that sticky feeling on his face.

"Sorry…" Were the first words out of Marvelous' mouth as Don made him help clean the kitchen. Don was not happy. At all. Even though he was still so cute as he pouted, Marvelous could see that Don had been working really hard on the cake, and it was in that heavy silence that they took out mops and washcloths and proceeded to clean the kitchen floor and the counter.

"I don't get a lot of time to myself, Marvelous." Don said, still a bit angry. "You never come into the kitchen that quietly, and never unless you want me to make something specific for dinner. So why were you sneaking around?"

"Because I wanted to tell you something." Marvelous said, grinning that lopsided grin of his and leaning on a mop.

"Oh." Don said.

"Yeah." Marvelous replied. "But it can wait."

Don didn't say a word, but instead put his washcloth on the counter and went to grab Marvelous' head, proceeding to lick the side of the latter's lips before pulling him in for a searing kiss: a hungry, semi-sweet chocolate filled kiss – which turned into a battle of tongues and pushing and tearing at each other's batter-slopped clothing – grasping and gasping. Marvelous had pinned Don's hands up against the wall, ravaging the younger boy's neck. His free hand had ripped Don's shirt open and travelled further down south, tugging at the younger boy's belt, struggling to free him.

Don on the other hand, growled in protest as Marvelous' hand pinned both of his to the wall above his head. He only struggled a little and freed himself – that spark of lust in his eyes getting brighter. He tilted his head down and caught Marvelous' lips again. They were chapped from windburn, and that slight coppery taste told him that the taller youth had ripped the dry skin off again. His hands ripped open Marvelous' shirt and pulled him closer. That was it. Contact. Marvelous had succeeded in getting Don's belt unbuckled and his pants down. He hissed as those slender hands found their way to the hem of his underwear – he knew that those hands were quick – but not that quick. The cool air that suddenly wafted across his butt was a surprise, but more so were the hands cupping his buttocks and pulling him closer.

"M-marvelous… Move." Don commanded, his voice husky.

Only then did Marvelous realize that he was pressed up against Don, their cocks rubbing up against each other. Don, realizing that maybe his Captain was still in shock, thrust upward just a little, electing a moan from Marvelous' lips even as they descended on his again.

"What was that for?" Marvelous hissed in pleasuer

"Don't. Tease. Me." Don said past Marvelous' lips in between these little butterfly kisses he saw fit to plant on Marvelous' Adam's apple; his jawline, and his lips.

Marvelous took that as his signal, and began grinding against Don, lifting the boy higher up and onto the counter as they rubbed against each other. Marvelous' coat and shirt had long since fallen to the floor and Don's shirt lay crumpled on the counter.

"Nngh." Don moaned. Even just like this, he could tell Marvelous was bigger than he was – wider at least. And that thought made something inside him coil up tighter, even as Marvelous continued his ministrations.

"D-don… I…" _'I love you…'_ Marvelous started, feeling that pooling in his gut. He was going to… But he couldn't say much more. The feeling of having Don like this, even as Don clung to him, whispering:

"M-me too." '_I love you too.'_ Don replied, the same bursting heat coiling through his gut and threatening to rip him apart.

That final whisper drove him over the edge. Marvelous came, thick, spurting jets of cum across his and Don's stomachs. Don had mere seconds behind him, eyes screwed shut and clinging tighter as he rode out his orgasm. They were panting, spent, clinging to each other on the kitchen counter. Don was the first to speak up.

"I don't think we can ever eat in here again." He said, smiling softly.

"But I can always eat you in here." Marvelous grinned, kissing a rather shocked Don again.

The cake was made later, after more snuggling and Don disinfecting the counter three times while Marvelous went into the larder to get what Don needed with a smug smile on his face.


End file.
